


Eleventh Hour

by meadea



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, HaJeongwoo, JiKyu, M/M, Merry Christmas u guys, but of course it is, but very minor, its him who gets surprised instead, its like im trying to convince myself that it is a fluff, jihoon returns from busan to surprise his bandmates, lol, mentions of TREASURE members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadea/pseuds/meadea
Summary: After his supposedly three-day stay in Busan, Jihoon decides to return to the TREASURE dorm on his third day instead to surprise his bandmates—but who was he kidding, he was only thinking of one member.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu & Park Jihoon, Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Eleventh Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [excorde (constant)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant/gifts).



> And for all of us hungry for more jikyu<3
> 
> I’ve always seen JiKyu as a sort of a yin and a yang. To each other. And that, I think, is what makes their relationship, may that be friendship or brotherly or anything, beautiful. Hyunsuk had expressed how it had surprised him to see JiKyu get along so well given their differences in personalities.
> 
> But it’s just basic Physics really. 
> 
> You know. Opposite poles attract.
> 
> Merry JiKyu Christmas <3

Convinced now that his mind wasn’t going to let him sleep anytime soon, Jihoon stopped trying. 

He fluttered his eyes open then started groping for his phone by the bedside table. As his fingers felt the familiar smooth, glassy screen, it lit up, mildly illuminating the room. He squinted his eyes as soon as the small but harsh light hit his face. He checked the time: 

12:49AM

Jihoon huffed, slapping his phone front-first onto his chest. 

As he pondered on the reasons that might be causing his insomnia, he found himself thinking back instead to the surprise entrance he had made almost four hours ago when he’d just arrived at the dorm with their manager.

And as he’d proudly assumed, everyone was pleasantly surprised to see him back earlier than expected. Everyone was gathered around the living room, merrily talking. And seeing the reactions on their faces gave Jihoon the satisfaction he craved, and he had thought all the hassles of traveling these days were worth it. 

Or so he’d. . . thought.

Because that was when he’d started to realize that Junkyu wasn’t among the members present.

Jihoon hadn’t really reacted so dismally at first, thinking Junkyu had probably just gone to the bathroom. 

Then he had to ask. And it was Hyunsuk who’d answered.

“Junkyu’s gone early to bed,” the other leader had replied, matter-of-factly. 

Though crestfallen, Jihoon had simply taken a seat on the couch, trying to entertain as many questions as possible while trying his hardest to make sure his disappointment didn't show. 

But really his mind had been drifting to the room Junkyu shared with Haruto, imagining him lying there, thinking of. . . 

_He must be thinking of me, right? He must have heard the noise when I got in because everybody screamed._

And in the end, unable to resist anymore, Jihoon had sprang to his feet to finally check on Junkyu, resentfully thinking that it was too early for Junkyu to be in bed in the first place and that Jihoon deserved to be welcomed _by him_ the way the other members had done.

But when he'd reached the room, the door was closed. When he'd twisted the doorknob, he found it locked. Frowning, he'd thought of knocking but had thought against it in the end. What he did instead was go back to the living room and tell Haruto about it.

"Ruto," he'd said, "I think Junkyu's locked you out."

"Oh," had been Haruto's only response, then moved on to Asahi to continue whatever it was they'd been laughing about.

And that was all it took for Jihoon to confirm that something was amiss. 

Haruto, despite his age, had become Junkyu’s closest confidant, and that was not such a surprise at all because the kid was just mature already. He was a no nonsense type of kid, he didn’t exage anything, so he was always, always a terrible actor.

Unwilling to show that he was affected though, Jihoon had simply sat back down the couch and tried to join in on conversations as much as possible.

But he had not felt so good since then.

And now, four hours later, he was lying on his side, having trouble with sleeping. Jihoon rubbed his eye, then with the other hand picked up his phone, not really knowing what to do with it. 

Then as the screen lit up, he found himself looking at his wallpaper.

A smile spread on Jihoon’s face. And for some reason, he found himself energized. 

Jihoon effortlessly sat up and swung his legs from the bed, the covers sliding from his shoulders down to his waist. Only when the chill of the night hit his skin did he remember that he was naked but for the pajama bottoms he had put on. 

With the light of his phone, he looked for his scuff slippers and, upon finding it by the foot of the bed, slipped his feet in. Too lazy to put on a shirt, he opened the door and was surprised to see a light from outside slice through the gap. Curious and excited he walked out in a haste, swiftly shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he reached the common room, Jihoon stopped in surprise to see Jeongwoo and Junghwan—who upon seeing him showed the same shocked reaction as him—sitting on the floor, wrapping their presents. Or at least they were about to. Then Jeongwoo turned to gawk at Junghwan, whose uneasy smile had now broadened.

“Why are you guys still up?” said Jihoon, smiling as he watched the two look down at their yet to be wrapped presents.

The Christmas lights that were snaked around the Christmas tree gleamed on the Christmas wrappers sprawled on the floor, giving it a glossy shine.

Jeongwoo cackled at Junghwan, who, though smiling, looked disappointingly at his present. 

Recognizing what their maknae must be feeling, Jihoon promised, “As long as you're not my secret santa, I won’t tell anyone of your presents.”

He watched as the two boys exchanged glances. It was clear they didn’t believe him. Jihoon chuckled.

“You guys didn’t answer me,” he went on, “why are you still awake? Why are you out here? Does noona know?”

Jeongwoo, whose back was turned against Jihoon, turned to look at his hyung, saying, “Junkyu-hyung says it’s okay.”

Though he managed to maintain his smile, Jihoon felt his body tense. And as if on cue, he heard footsteps and a. . . a humming.

But he didn't turn. He waited. 

Then the humming stopped. 

And that was when Jihoon turned to see Junkyu standing there, holding a paper bag on one hand, and another one—with christmas prints—on the other.

Junkyu only showed the slightest surprise in his face and he recovered fast, for he looked away and walked past Jihoon, casually saying, "Welcome back, Park Jihoon."

If Junkyu had been as cheerful as he usually were when he called Jihoon using his full name, Jihoon would have been relieved. But no, Junkyu sounded only half-inclined, almost bored even.

Jihoon made a sound that might have been a laugh. "You went to bed so early," he found himself saying.

"Mmm," was Junkyu's only response, without looking at Jihoon. He had now taken a seat beside the two younger boys.

Still standing, Jihoon said, "What did you do that got you so—"

"Hey, Park Jihoon, put some shirt on," said Junkyu.

Jihoon closed his mouth, opened it again to say something but decided against it then walked back hastily to his room to put on a purple sweatshirt. 

Junkyu cast a quick, furtive glance toward the retreating figure of Jihoon. Junkyu resisted to roll his eyes. Jihoon had been so self-aware of the fact that he had been chunking up that it seemed he was willing to freeze to death just to parade his damn abs.

"But you liked it."

Junkyu looked up to Jeongwoo and blurted, "What? Of course not!"

Scoffing, Jeongwoo looked at him, "What's wrong with you, hyung?"

Junkyu blinked. He glanced at Junghwan, who looked both confused and amused. Dumbly, Junkyu asked, "What were you guys talking about again?" 

"I was telling Jeongwoo-hyung," said Junghwan, "of getting a new present."

"Why?" said Junkyu. "You liked that one very much."

"Exactly what I'm saying, hyung," said Jeongwoo.

"But," said Junghwan, "Jihoon-hyung's already seen it."

"Oh, right," said Junkyu, "cause you're his—"

"Hyung."

"Sorry," Junkyu said, chuckling at Junghwan, "but seriously, Junghwan, I don't think it matters. Jihoon will—," Junkyu paused, realizing he was talking to two of their youngest members and how he was being a terrible role model, "—Jihoon- _hyung_ will be more than happy with the very idea alone that you're his secret santa. Trust me. In fact, I can already hear him gloating."

Junkyu laughed. No, he giggled. 

Realizing this, he cleared his throat and pulled himself together. And he was right on cue because Jihoon was just returning.

Now in a purple sweatshirt, Jihoon walked toward the three other members and squatted down just between Junkyu and Jeongwoo. 

He listened to them talk in hushed voices about the V-Live they were going to do tomorrow afternoon, in which they would also broadcast their exchanging of presents.

Jihoon kept a neutral face. He was debating whether he should chime in in their conversation or just walk and sit beside Junghwan to help him wrap his present. But the maknae himself was just smiling, not looking him in the eye. In fact, no one seemed to notice Jihoon there.

Jihoon took a seat beside Junkyu, crossing his feet and leaning his back against the couch. Junkyu was still mumbling his worries about the speech he was going to say for the V-Live tomorrow. Jihoon's heart pumped against his chest. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say. 

Finally mustering some courage, Jihoon leaned slightly closer to join in the conversation. "I haven't got my present yet," he blurted, trying to smile.

And he almost felt like a weight he didn't realize he carried on his shoulders had been lifted when Junkyu said, "You didn't?"

Jihoon wasn't wasting any second. "No," he said immediately, "I didn't have time."

"Yeah, hyung," said Jeongwoo, "I thought you were staying _there_ for three days."

Jihoon opened his mouth to answer but found himself lost for one. And Junkyu seemed to have sensed it.

"You can still get it tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah," said Jihoon. "That's actually the plan."

"You've told noona?" asked Junkyu.

"I did."

Feeling a little comfortable now, Jihoon didn't try to talk this time and just listened to Junkyu seemingly teased Junghwan about being quiet for something Jihoon clearly had no idea what for.

Smiling along, he took the chance the distraction presented and started rubbing the small of Junkyu's back with the palm of his hand, cautiously at first. But Junkyu didn't react, didn't flinch, just went on laughing. Now Jihoon was smiling inside. He continued doing it, all while basking at the smell of Junkyu's shampoo, and only stopped when Junkyu and Jeongwoo stopped teasing Junghwan.

Trying hard to hide his glee, Jihoon said, "What is it, Junghwan? Why are they ganging up on you?"

But Junghwan just smiled, tongue pushing the inside of his cheek. He wasn't looking at Jihoon. Then, probably realizing that he had ignored his hyung more than what was good already, Junghwan very quickly looked and smiled at Jihoon, saying, "Nothing, hyung." 

"Okay," smiled Jihoon.

Ten minutes passed and Junkyu and Jeongwoo had finally finished wrapping. Jihoon, who would normally have broke into something funny to ease the weariness that emanated from the younger members—Jihoon could just feel it in the air—but he himself was feeling a little lethargic. 

And really he was just waiting for the chance to finally be alone with Junkyu. But he didn't want to force it. He wanted for the opportunity to present itself—he wanted it to come to him naturally.

Because he needed even the slightest assurance that Junkyu was still. . . interested. . . with talking to him.

Jihoon watched as the three other members slowly got up.

"Thanks, hyung," said Jeongwoo to Junkyu, who frowned at him, laughing.

"What did I do?" said Junkyu.

Jeongwoo who had obviously turned too shy now to point out whatever it was Junkyu helped the maknaes with that Junkyu seemed oblivious about, grinned instead then exchanged a glance to Junghwan that might or might not said help.

It was Jihoon who supplicated the answer for Junkyu instead, "The boys are happy you backed them up," then to Jeongwoo and Junghwan he said, "You guys should go to bed now, get some rest."

"Thanks, hyung," said Junghwan, which was echoed by Jeongwoo.

"Good night, you guys," said Junkyu.

And when the two maknaes disappeared into their respective rooms, Jihoon said, smiling to Junkyu, "Good morning, more like."

Junkyu smiled. "Yeah," he said, then, "why are you still up, by the way?"

It was Jihoon's turn to look away. But then he realized that _this_ was the chance. "I couldn't sleep," he said honestly.

"Oh."

"Weird, really," said Jihoon, "because I feel tired and yet. . ."

"Is something bothering you?"

Jihoon looked up. _You_. But he said, "I think so."

Junkyu, who Jihoon was sure had been ready to leave, sat down on one end of the couch. Recognizing the opportunity, Jihoon took the other side, huffing.

"How was your. . . vacation?" He heard Junkyu say.

Jihoon glanced to look at Junkyu's face and almost started when he found the latter looking directly at him. But there was always something about Junkyu's face bare of make-up that calmed Jihoon down. And he had gotten so used to this that not seeing _that face_ even for a day made Jihoon feel grouchy. Which was why, on his two-day stay in Busan, he had set an edited version of his and Junkyu's selca as his wallpaper.

Which also reminded him that he needed to change it before he was caught. The last one had even been broadcasted on T-Map and that had not fared so well not only for Junkyu, but for Jihoon, too. Junkyu had not talked to him for a week just because of that. When he'd apologized to Junkyu, he had promised to not put it out there, but it was too late, too, because Yedam had gotten a copy of it.

But it was Jihoon who'd paid the price.

"It was alright," said Jihoon, looking away as he licked his lips, "I. . . Mom, especially, was so happy. . . to see me."

"That's good to hear," said Junkyu, "you surprised them."

"Yeah."

Silence. Jihoon was now playing with a teeny tiny thread sticking out of his pajama bottoms.

Jihoon had known Junkyu for so long that Junkyu wouldn’t give him the silent treatment unless Junkyu was going through something that he would rather keep to himself. And he also knew him too well that the best thing for Jihoon to do was just be with him, endure with him, even though he didn’t know exactly what was the problem. 

So Jihoon sat there, quiet as Junkyu. Though it pained Jihoon for them to be like this, for Junkyu to have stopped talking to Jihoon about his worries, his excitements, his visions, Jihoon had not taken that seriously to heart. He and Junkyu had differences, and they were both aware of that. And Jihoon respected that. He respected Junkyu’s choice to distance himself away from Jihoon whatever the reason may be.

But Jihoon would always be ready to welcome Junkyu with open arms when he felt like opening up again.

_Or maybe you can do something._

“Kyu.”

Junkyu looked up, looked at him eagerly.

“Do you think you can come with me tomorrow?” said Jihoon. “Help me get my present?”

Junkyu stared at him for a moment. “But that would mean I’d know who you’re—”

“It’s okay,” said Jihoon.

“But you would also have to ask noon—”

“I can do that.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Junkyu got up. “Good night,” he said, “or good morning, whatever.”

He smiled at Jihoon. Jihoon smiled back, “Good night,” he said, then pulled his feet to the couch to let Junkyu pass by. 

Jihoon might just be able to sleep easily this time. But first, he needed some milk.

Tousled-haired Haruto was just coming out of his and Junkyu’s shared room when he saw—through squinted eyes— Junkyu approaching. Rubbing one eye, he opened his mouth to say something, but Junkyu was already walking past him—smiling and ruffling his hair as he did so—before Haruto could even think of what to say exactly.

Slightly bemused, Haruto looked at Junkyu’s back as it disappeared into the room.

Haruto shrugged then walked on to unload his bladder. There, in the kitchen counter, he saw Jihoon pouring himself a glass of milk.

“Hyung,” he grumbled, then yawned.

Jihoon looked up, surprised to see Haruto, but he smiled at him.

Haruto bobbed his head once then went on to finish his business in the bathroom. After washing his hands, he came out to get himself a glass of water.

As he did this, he wasn’t looking at Jihoon as he honestly did not know exactly what to say. He took a quick sip of his water, then, amazed that Jihoon was actually quiet and wasn’t making any funny remark, he had to look.

Jihoon was staring into space, his glass of milk held close to his chest. 

Haruto cleared his throat. “Can’t sleep, hyung?”

Jihoon blinked at him, and didn’t immediately answer.

“Oh, yeah,” Jihoon chuckled. “But I’ll get back to bed in a minute.”

“What’s the problem, hyung?” said Haruto, noncommittally.

Because Haruto knew exactly what the problem was.

“Nothing,” said Jihoon, trying to smile, then with an effort to sound like he really cared, added, “don’t drink too much, or it’ll only keep you coming back to the loo.”

Haruto set down his half-filled glass of water. He had now looked away from Jihoon and was now thinking hard on whether he should say it or not. He didn’t really want to betray Junkyu’s trust, but then he also thought that he knew Junkyu too well that he would never admit to Jihoon that he was mad at him, and Haruto couldn’t bear to think that Jihoon would be suffering through Junkyu’s cold, silent treatment. Jihoon didn’t deserve that.

So Haruto said, “You didn’t tell us you were going home, hyung.”

“Yeah,” said Jihoon, without looking at him, “it was an. . . emergency. Well, kind of. But nothing serious,” Jihoon chuckled shyly.

Haruto, as well as the other—few—members knew of this _emergency_. And _unfortunately_ , so did Junkyu. 

Haruto contemplated whether he should say it or not. He really just wanted to help both his hyungs, but especially Jihoon who was being kept in the dark here. 

Reaching a decision, Haruto finally said, “Hyung,” then he looked seriously at Jihoon, “Junkyu-hyung is. . . kind of mad because of. . . it.”

Jihoon frowned at him. “Because of what, Ruto?”

Haruto swallowed. He really wasn't in the position to be doing this. He had always been so watchful of everyone. That was just how he was. But being one of the youngest, he always thought to never get involved with the problems of the older ones because that was just what was expected of the younger ones. But he knew, too, that Jihoon had always recognized and acknowledged his openness even with the older ones.

Looking down, leaning against the kitchen counter, Haruto went on to say, “We—some of us, including Junkyu-hyung of course—knew that you were. . . not feeling very much. . . yourself. And that you needed to see your. . . family to get whatever it was that was weighing you down out of your system.”

Haruto didn’t meet Jihoon’s eyes, and was not planning to do so. He was embarrassed now to be talking like this. It was what Hyunsuk would probably say, but not him. But still. . .

“And. . .” he heard Jihoon say quietly, “that made _him_ mad. . . how?”

_I know, hyung. I feel for you._

“He told me,” said Haruto slowly, cautiously, “that noona told him that you specifically asked to. . . see the people that. . . mattered to you most, hyung. Your parents and your. . . best friend. . . in Busan.”

Finally, Haruto looked at Jihoon. And he was glad to see the realization finally creep in his hyung’s now glassy eyes.

The next morning, already dressed up for his quick shopping, Jihoon could be found sitting by the edge of his bed, one leg bouncing, biting his lower lip as he thought, for the umpteenth time, if he should now go and check on Junkyu and see if he was ready. 

He had only realized five hours ago, when he’d finally gone to bed, that since Junkyu had stayed up late, Jihoon couldn’t expect him to be up at as early as eight-thirty in the morning. Jihoon could have woken him up with a call, of course, but he hadn’t done that, because he also realized that he didn’t want to oblige Junkyu to come with him when, as he thought about it now, Junkyu had seemed to be reluctant when he’d asked him.

Decided now, Jihoon sighed then sprang to his feet. 

He was going on his own. 

Jihoon collected his stuff then left his room. The dorm was still quiet when he came out. He stood in the middle of the common room to call their manager that he was heading out now. She had somehow agreed to let Jihoon and Junkyu head out without a chaperone, since the store Jihoon had told her he was heading for was a walking distance from the dorm. But Jihoon suspected that their manager was just—and still—being loose with him, given his recent. . . _situation._

And Jihoon appreciated that. 

One last time he looked back, saw no one, put on his mask then headed downstairs. 

Just as he walked out into the bright but chilly street, his phone rang.

It was Junkyu.

Surprised, Jihoon picked it up. It was Junkyu who spoke first.

"Are you ready to go?"

Jihoon blinked.

"Where are you?" He heard Junkyu go on to say over the phone, "you're not here in your r—did you leave without me?"

Jihoon couldn't help but laugh a little underneath his mask. "I. . . I'm just—I'm downstairs. I'm waiting outside."

Even when the call had already ended, Jihoon was still smiling. Soon enough he heard Junkyu's familiar footsteps and he looked back. Even with a mask on, he could see the cheerful glint in Junkyu’s eyes that told Jihoon he was smiling. That relaxed him.

"Sorry," said Jihoon, "I thought you weren't co—I thought you were still asleep."

"Did you check?" said Junkyu.

Jihoon, smiling embarrassedly, looked down and chose not to answer as Junkyu himself had started walking. 

"Why didn't you think of ordering online instead?" said Junkyu.

Jihoon had expected this question, so he simply answered, "I've been eyeing on this. . . _object_ for a while now—in that store. And I've already decided I'll pick exactly that."

"How do you know it hasn't sold out yet?"

Jihoon smiled, which he thought was stupid because Junkyu couldn’t even see it, then he shrugged. "I don't know," he said, "I just know, I guess.”

“Yeah,” he heard Junkyu say, “you know everything.”

 _Maybe not everything_.

The two of them walked side by side, both hands tucked inside their jacket’s pockets. Both were looking down on the road, quiet, but not awkward. In the background, Jihoon could hear the faint music of old Christmas carol, and somehow he found his spirits lifted.

And he thought he’d grab the opportunity.

“I felt really. . . low, last week,” he began, he didn’t glance at Junkyu to see his reaction, he just wanted to let it all out, for Junkyu to finally understand, “and then I just. . . found myself crying, longing for home. I guess I was just overwhelmed. I’ve been holding it all in, trying to be. . . strong.”

Junkyu didn’t say anything, but Jihoon knew he was listening. So he went on to say, “So I asked noona if I could come home. It was crazy, really. Crazy of me to ask of that. I was unfair for. . . you all,” Jihoon laughed here, but his eyes were beginning to well, “but I was, I think, on the verge of crying when I asked noona that, so maybe that’s why I’ve managed to con—”

“Should we sit first?” said Junkyu. Jihoon turned to see him pointing to a bench under a tree. 

“Sure,” said Jihoon. With their hands, they swept the fallen leaves off from the bench then took a seat.

It was Junkyu who spoke first. “I think,” he began, “we. . . kind of. . . felt what you were. . . feeling, I mean. . . I, especially. . . you know I’ve been there. I. . .”

When Jihoon felt Junkyu wasn’t finishing, he said, “I know that. But I. . .”

But Jihoon, like Junkyu, didn’t know what he should say next. Because he really didn’t know that _they_ knew what he was feeling that time. Especially not Junkyu. In fact, Jihoon thought Junkyu had stopped caring. But Jihoon had managed to justify that by telling himself that Junkyu didn’t owe him sympathy. But now, sitting beside him and hearing him that they— _he—_ had actually known how he’d been feeling, Jihoon couldn’t help but feel a little. . . betrayed.

Taking a deep breath, Jihoon glanced at Junkyu, then, slightly pulling down his mask, said, “Then why didn’t you talk to me, Kyu?”

Junkyu looked at him. Jihoon wanted to contest his gaze, but he couldn’t, so he looked away, putting back his mask on. He stood up. That was when Junkyu grabbed the back end of his jacket.

Junkyu made Jihoon to sit back. He felt him look at him, but Junkyu didn’t look back.

“Sorry,” he said instead. “I just. . . I thought you didn’t need it. You never liked. . . you never liked being talked to—made you feel like a kid.”

_And you don't like that. But really, you will always be a kid inside, Jihoon._

“I never said that,” he heard Jihoon say.

 _You never have to say anything for me to understand_ . _You think I'm an open book, well, I think you are, too. Very much so._

"Did you," Junkyu began again, "meet with your best friend?"

It took a moment for Jihoon to say, "Yeah. He went to have dinner at home."

"You guys are tight, huh?" said Junkyu. He thought he could now hear Jihoon breathe.

"Yeah," said Jihoon, "it was nice to see a familiar face," then as an afterthought, "maybe not as tight as we used to."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," said Jihoon, looking up to the bush of the tree, "maybe it's because we've outgrown each other."

Junkyu thought that was sad. Not only because he felt for Jihoon, but also because he feared the day when time came that Jihoon would feel the same way. . . with Junkyu. 

_Or maybe he already had?_

"Do you," said Junkyu, "often feel that toward your. . . friends? Like. . . do you outgrow people easily, Jihoon?"

"I don't think so," said Jihoon, "it's not that I thought I was the one who outgrew him. It was. . . It's the other way around. I feel like. . . you know, he no longer—we no longer shared the same dream, and we used to. But now he thinks. . ."

"He's strayed away from it," supplicated Junkyu.

"Yeah," said Jihoon. "I think."

"It happens."

"Yeah."

Junkyu weighed the words before saying, "It's just. . . a little. . . I don't know. . . disappointing, maybe, that. . . you didn't think you could instead. . . talk to us. . . To _me_."

A beat. 

"What do you mean?" He heard Jihoon ask.

Junkyu felt a leaf fall on top of his head. He took it and played with it as he said, "You stopped talking to me."

With his thumb, Junkyu twirled the leaf with its petiole. Junkyu looked at Jihoon. He wasn't looking at him. In fact, it was hard to tell where he was looking with his silvery bangs and mask almost obscuring his eyes. Junkyu took the chance instead to take a quick study of Jihoon's neck, which he'd noticed had become thicker.

Blushing, Junkyu looked away.

Then he got to his feet. "Let's go," he said, "we don't have time on our side."

Jihoon gave Junkyu a startled look as though Junkyu had just woken him up from a dream. Smiling under his mask, Junkyu reached out his hand. 

Jihoon took it.

The V-Live started at 3PM in the afternoon. TREASURE was already halfway through it and the exchanging of presents had already been done. 

They had all explained to _Teumes_ that they would rather open the presents privately, right after the V-Live was over and that they would post one by one the present each had respectively received on Twitter simply for—this was Yedam's word— _effect_.

To which the _Teumes_ had agreed. 

For now, Jihoon quietly observed the comments that kept flooding and couldn't help but smile at the reaction of the fans for how the Secret-Santa-thing went.

Jihoon was Hyunsuk's secret santa. Junghwan was Jihoon's, Jaehyuk was Yoshi's, Mashiho was Junkyu's, Yoshi was Mashiho's, Asahi was Jaehyuk's, Yedam was Asahi's, Doyoung was Yedam's, Hyunsuk was Doyoung's, Jeongwoo was Haruto's, Haruto was Jeongwoo's, and Junkyu was Junghwan's.

Now speaking of the maknae, Jihoon was so pleased having received two presents from Junghwan. He understood now why their maknae had been acting weirdly around him. It made Jihoon feel so proud and happy because everybody wanted Junghwan to be their secret santa. The boy was just a saint. But Jihoon would soon realize that the joy he felt was nothing compared to that of the Treasure Makers.

 _Teumes_ seemed to be extremely happy(crazy happy) that Haruto and Jeongwoo seemed to have just switched. One fan, Jihoon had read, had even started speculating that maybe the two had looked for a way for this to be possible. It made Jihoon laugh, and that was the first since the course of forty minutes that he showed any sign of being happy.

And so now the attention was on him.

Because he was now reading the same fan that had stirred the speculation between Haruto and Jeongwoo and started to turn the focus on him. The fan was pointing out(complaining) why Jihoon and Junkyu were sitting far from each other, both sitting on the either ends of the table.

As soon as Jihoon had read this, he looked up immediately to the camera and pretended as if he hadn't seen that. Then he casually looked to his right to make the impression that he was listening to Hyunsuk who was now talking to the camera. He saw from his peripheral vision that Junkyu was on his phone and had probably read—or was reading—that comment. Jihoon swallowed.

Then Yedam, sly Yedam, had to have read it too for he even cut Hyunsuk and blurted, "Hyung," glancing from Junkyu to Jihoon as he was sitting beside Hyunsuk, "they want you guys to make a heart."

 _Shit_.

Haruto hollered. And as though that was some kind of a signal, everybody started hooting. 

Trying to keep himself together, Jihoon finally looked at Junkyu, and to his utter surprise he actually looked. . . calm. And composed. He looked at Jihoon. He had a small smile on his face.

Then Junkyu got up.

Clearing his throat, Jihoon got up, too. He walked out of the table and followed Junkyu to the center floor. Somehow Jihoon found himself grinning and he didn't even have time to think when Junkyu put his arm around his shoulder, the other arm already folding inwards. Jihoon did the same with the opposite arm, then smiled at the camera as he secured his free hand on Junkyu's waist.

Funny how it was Jihoon who felt something. And funny how he also felt like he had just announced something to the world. That even he himself didn't know what.

  
  


An hour later, with everybody packed and ready to leave for home for Christmas Eve, Jihoon found himself lingering around the small terrace grill of the dorm. As he had already gone home to Busan and had even been given the chance to spend three days there, he had decided to remain in the dorm instead, or maybe accept Hyunsuk's offer to come with him, like most of their Japanese members. 

And he was just reaching a decision to do just that when he felt someone from behind him.

It was Junkyu. He was smiling at him. Jihoon smiled back.

Junkyu walked toward him and stood beside him, on the other side of the small terrace.

"Cold out here," he said, "are you coming with Hyunsuk-hyung?"

"I think so," said Jihoon.

"Why don't you go home?" said Junkyu. "Noona said she'll still allow you."

"Nah," smiled Jihoon, "it will make me sadder if I went home again. I might never leave," he laughed.

It didn't make Junkyu laugh. 

Jihoon unsmiled. "Did I say something. . ."

"No," said Junkyu, looking away, then into the busy street. "It's just. . . you sound like you're not happy here. With us."

Jihoon blinked, then said immediately, "Of course not. I'm n—I didn't mean it that way. I just. . . I missed them, is all."

"We all do," said Junkyu, "I mean we all miss our families. Imagine how our Japanese members must feel. Or our maknaes."

Jihoon swallowed, looking away. He was aware of that. 

"I'm sorry," said Junkyu, "I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I understand that we all feel differently. I'm just. . . What I'm trying to say is that we're here for you. . . _I'm_ here for you."

Jihoon looked at Junkyu. He smiled at him. "I wish," he began, "you'd say that all the time."

Realizing what he had just said, Jihoon panicked. He looked away, his mind racing with jokes he could use to cover up for what he had just said. But for some reason, he couldn't pick one damn joke.

"I will," he heard Junkyu say. 

A little breathless for reasons he didn't know, Jihoon had to look. "What?" He managed.

"I promise to say whatever I think you need to hear whenever I feel like you need it," said Junkyu, then slightly pouting, "even when you can't say them back."

How that made Jihoon chuckle, he didn't know. And he didn't know what to say too. Now he watched as Junkyu's face turned red.

 _Fuck_. _Think, Jihoon, think. Say something nice, you idiot. And fast!_

But his mind was empty.

He watched Junkyu's face change into that awkward look he made when he was trying to change the subject to save himself from embarrassment.

"Junghwan," called Junkyu, and Jihoon turned to see Junghwan who was lingering by the hall turn to look at Junkyu, then waved. Then to Jihoon, Junkyu said, "I think Junghwan needs help with packing. I'll see you l—"

"Junkyu, wait," said Jihoon, grabbing Junkyu by the arm. 

Jihoon opened his mouth. He didn't know where to begin. 

_Just say something. Start with anything._

"I. . ." He began, "why. . . why do you feel the need to do that?"

Junkyu blinked at him. "Do what?"

"To be nice to me," said Jihoon, "is it because, like others, you see me as your younger sibling?" He chuckled here. "Because I know that's how you feel about all of us. Even with those who are older than you. We know you think we're babies and that you have a responsibility to watch after us, make us feel good."

"Wha—"

"Well, Junkyu, I don't like that," said Jihoon, "I don't need that. I don't need you to treat me like your. . . I can. . . I can take care of myself."

At this, Junkyu pulled his arm free. Jihoon was aware that he was now offending him. And now Junkyu looked like he wanted to say something. But Jihoon didn't let him.

If there was one thing Jihoon's best friend from Busan taught him in his short but meaningful stay there, it was that if the person mattered to you, you have to let them know. Before they outgrow you and the next thing you know, you no longer know them.

"I like you, Junkyu," said Jihoon quietly, looking Junkyu in the eye.

Junkyu stared at him wide-eyed, then he laughed, or at least he tried. "Park Ji—"

"You don't have to say it back," said Jihoon, "you can forget this for all I care. Think of it as a joke. . . but know that it's not."

Jihoon looked down and went on to say, "You know what. . . I just had to say that. . . Because before I left for Busan, I thought you didn't care about me the way I cared about you. But when you told me that. . . When I realized that my absence affected you, I just. . . I assumed. No. I expected something." He looked up at Junkyu again. "So I took this risk."

He watched as Junkyu lick his lips then turn away, look into the other side of the street. Then he laughed. Like crazy.

"Classic Park Jihoon," he said, "you never will change, I guess."

"What a—"

"I know you're making fun of me," said Junkyu, "because I know you know how I really feel about you. And this is one of your pranks!" He laughed again. "I can't believe I woke up early this morning just to come with you and get that. . . freaking set of Smurfs to prank Hyunsuk-hyung. I'm telling you, Jihoon, one of these days, Hyunsuk-hyung is going to take offense at your relentless teasing of his height and you wil—"

Before doing it, Jihoon had quickly glanced to the hallway to check if Junghwan was still there but seeing he wasn't, Jihoon stepped closer to Junkyu, grabbed his waist then planted a kiss on the younger man's lips.

He felt Junkyu lightly push him. And Jihoon did break the kiss, but he let his hands remain on Junkyu's waist. Smiling, he said, quietly, "I can't believe I was right."

"Right about what?" said Junkyu.

"You already know what," said Jihoon. He then let go of Junkyu, then stepped back to enjoy the sight of Junkyu's flushed face. 

Jihoon was now grinning. "But tell me, Junkyu," he said, "am I right?"

Junkyu slowly looked up. "About what?"

"About us."

Junkyu looked away at first, seemingly looking for words. Then, shyly—awkardly even—he finally looked up to say, "I can tell you the answer. . . at home. . . That is if you're coming, of course."

Jihoon flashed his teeth, emitting a laugh. Then, slapping Junkyu's butt he said, "Let's get on then."

"If you ever do that again—"

"You liked it."

"No. I didn't." 

"Well, then," said Jihoon, then, putting his arm around Junkyu's shoulder, he whispered, "you're going to have to get used to it."

Junkyu made a face, then pushed him away and left him. Jihoon laughed, then catching up, he shouted, "My Kyu!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u at least enjoyed the V-Live u guys XD MERRY CHRISTMAS <3
> 
> XO,  
> Meadea <333


End file.
